


Astria's Leader

by VenusJune13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Gay, Kings & Queens, M/M, Prophecy, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Astria's Leader

The story of the Gray Queen is prominent where I live. I dwell in Astria as a blacksmith under the original Gray Queen's granddaughter Elena. She is cruel and very rarely goes out of the castle.

My great-grandfather started our family as blacksmiths while we were under The Black King's reign. We are commoner's and it is said that the Gray Queen was too. Practically a legend even.

It is a story that is known by young and old, male and female. This is how it goes. The legend states that she was a woman of ample beauty, skill, and talent.

It was so much that every man bowed to her and begged to be her husband. All but the one she wanted.

He was young and vicious, The Black King. The past ruler was said to be rugged with black hair and royal blue eyes. His name was Nickolai.

The color he got for his reign was because of his gruesome reputation, and it matched that of death. This however was only to other kingdoms. To his nation, he was fair and regal. He held banquets for the unfortunate. The Black King was nice to the commoner who would be the Gray Queen but rejected her offer of marriage. 

It was then that she decides to assassinate the Black King. This part was not so difficult. She made a plan to seduce the guards and make her way to the throne room. Once she was there, she sat upon his throne and waited. 

When he came in, it was while kissing someone. It was her brother, Rowan. Now she was furious and felt betrayed. She grabbed her brother and threatened the King with a knife to his throat. In love with the brother, the King fell to his knees. This pleased her but not enough. She demanded the crown and an heir from him. He did it to protect his love. 

The ending of the legend is hazy. Some say that she killed them anyway. Others say that they were banished and had a child else-where with the help of a spell. Then there was a prophecy. It said"The King's reign will once again rise, as sure as the setting sun. He will have hair of snow and emerald eyes. Once he is born, the Gray Queen bloodline shall die."

Queen Elena despised this prophecy and condemned the oracle to life in jail. This started a riot that was the demise of my father. He was not involved but got caught in the crossfire when he tried to save a five-year-old by giving his own life. My father is now regarded as a hero by the whole town. 

This wasn't even the first riot against Queen Elena or the Gray Queen line. She likes to take food away from the people and into the castle, leaving us to starve. The only nice thing she did was bear two angels upon the world. Cariassa or Carrie and Abraham. They are both my age and help the citizens of our kingdom. 

Carrie searched for the heir to the Black King until her mother made her stop. The Queen tries to change her daughter, but Carrie has a pure heart. Nothing Elena does will change that.

Abraham is the heir to the throne and is stuck in the palace all day. Elena never lets him out with fear that he will turn out like Carrie and betray her. He is twenty now and is supposed to be searching for a bride. The only girl he talks to though is me. He is a total flirt but is shy with other girls. 

Since he is so isolated, he doesn't talk much to other people either. He only has Carrie, me, and Darren. Darren is gay. The only thing he does is stare at Abraham when we are hanging out. Darren also protects him from bullies and commoners who hate his mom. He keeps Abe sane. They have an amazing friendship. Carrie and I do too. 

As a blacksmith, I hang out in the castle a lot while my family makes weapons for the royal family and guards. Nobody else. Not even other nobles go to the castle. Elena doesn't want the prophecy to happen and her reign to end. She doesn't even want to pass the crown to Abraham. She wants to keep it forever. 

Her cruel reign will soon end however because of the royal law set by the original Gray Queen. It states that the gray queen must give up the throne to her heir when they hit their twenty-first birthday. Abraham is not far off. He doesn't want to be King, but he will have to be next year. He will also be the first Gray King. There is so much pressure on him and he just wants to be a trainer for animals.


End file.
